The Foxes Sting
by STAR-ee-Knight
Summary: During the Kyuubi festival, a mysterious woman shows up claiming to know our Titular hero. Who is she? What does she want with Naruto? Answers inside. Warning DARK. Please Review, if you like it, tell me, if you hate it, tell me what i can improve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sudden Beginnings

This story begins in the village of Konoha, one of the five great shinobi nations, a village that has birthed and trained some of the most formidable ninja the shinobi world had ever seen.

Among these great ninja stands the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who, through the use of his signature Hiraishin Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), single-handedly decimated entire squadrons of Iwa Troops in an instant, making him the fastest ninja to ever live, thus earning him his nickname, The Yellow Flash of Konoha.

But enough of history, let us focus our view to one of the many back alleys scattered across Konoha,

Where a crowd of drunken civilians and ninja alike can be see chasing a small frail looking boy,

Shouting insults and death threats, the likes of "Demon spawn!" and "kill the little prick! Let's finish what the Yondaime started!" One of the pursuers picked up a rock and tossed it, connecting with the back of the Childs head with a loud 'CRACK', causing the boy to lose consciousness.

Now this night should be a night of celebration, for this night 5 years ago, the Yondaime Hokage defeated the nine tailed demon lord, the Kitsune king, Kyuubi, before it could destroy Konoha, by sealing it into a baby born on that very day.

Once the boy came to, he could see, albeit blurry vision, the villagers closing in on him.

"Why d-do you k-keep hurting me? What did I d-do?" cried the boy.

This only seemed to piss the villagers off even more and one of them punched the boy in the face, causing his jaw to dislocate.

The boy began to cry even more and through tears of pain he saw a gleam of silver, as one of the shinobi amongst them, picked him up by his hair and pinned him to a wall.

"Demons like you shouldn't be able to converse with humans!" He spat at the child and proceeded to cut out the boys tongue, and pin him to the wall with kunai, blood pooled in the boys mouth as choking and gurgling could be heard coming from the child.

The crowd cheered and threw more rocks at the boy, as the main assailant, pulled out one last kunai.

He roared in triumph as he drove the kunai into the Childs stomach.

The boys eyes flew open in what looked to be a piercing scream. White lines and symbols began to move outwards along the Childs body, as if it were originating from the kunai wound. The boys eyes glowed white and he seemed to phase through the kunai pinning him to the wall and he levitated for a few seconds for crumpling to the ground in a heap.

Some of the crowd backed off, but one of them approached the boy curiously and reached out to touch the child, when there was a bright flash, effectively blinding everyone present.

When their vision cleared up and were able to see again, they saw a petit woman wearing a black kimono with a white under-layer, over the kimono she wore an ankle length white robe with the kanji for 'TWO' on the back.

She had short black hair with two long pigtail braids that ended with gold hoops, which descended past her shoulders.

She had a short Katana, strapped horizontally across the small of her back, she had grey eyes and she looked pissed.

The crowd stepped back in shock at the sudden appearance of this new stranger.

"What have you done!" she screamed at them with a look of absolute rage.

A powerful pressure of energy flowed from the woman which made the present shinobi sweat, though the villagers were unaffected, due to not being able to sense energy.

One rather dim-witted villager, not realizing the danger he was in, plus he had ninja behind him so he thought he was pretty safe, stepped forward.

"We killed the demon, he could have killed us, we did you a favor, we are heroes now so you should than—urgh!"

He was cut short by the woman's blade piercing his neck.

The woman withdrew he blade and flashed it to clear the blood from it as the man fell to the ground, gurgling as the blood gushed from his throat.

"Anyone else?" she asked as if taunting them.

Her eyes were devoid of life and emotion as she stared at them.

The crowd reeled back in horror at the site before them.

"Thought not" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile, and disappeared from their vision.

The Shinobi that stabbed the boy, watched as the woman faded in and out of his sight, cutting down everyone around him, blood splashed against the walls and on his face as heads were decapitated and chests were gouged open.

The woman then stopped behind him as he asked, "w-who are you?" his voice filled with terror.

"My name is Soifon, and his name…" pointing to the child as the Shinobi felt a great pain in his heart, blood began to pool through his jacket as he fell to the ground dead.

"His name is Naruto" she said softly with sad eyes, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

"normal talking"

' _normal thinking'_

 **Chapter 1 Recap.**

The shinobi that stabbed the boy, watched as the woman faded in and out of his sight, cutting down everyone around him, blood splashed against the walls and on his face as heads were decapitated and chests were gouged open.

The woman then stopped behind him as he asked, "w-who are you?" his voice filled with terror.

"My name is Soifon, and his name…" pointing to the child as the shinobi felt a great pain in his heart, blood began to pool through his jacket as he fell to the ground dead.

"His name is Naruto" she said softly with sad eyes, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

 **Chapter 2: Who the hell are you?**

Once all the drunkards had been 'dealt with', the woman known as 'Soifon' rushed to the side of the unconscious boy, now known as 'Naruto'.

' _He in bad shape_ ' she thought to herself, panicking as she fumbled for her emergency first aid field kit.

After managing to stop the bleeding of Naruto's abdomen and clear his airway of any blood build up, she noticed that his wounds were beginning to stitch back together.

"Huh.. what the?" she exclaimed aloud. Then realisation hit her.

' _Well at least its helping him by healing him, I guess'_ she then wrapped a bandage round his head and abdomen, ' _well I'm not Retsu-sensei, but it should do for now, I need to get him home, now where is his… house… shit, I'm gonna have to find a safe place to keep him for the night'_.

She carefully picked him up and disappeared.

* **With the Hokage** *

The Hokage stood behind his desk, looking at the village below his office.

He was a old man in his mid-sixties, he had a grey goatee and deep wrinkles around his eyes that really showed his age.

He wore a long floor length white robe and a red and white pyramid hat with the kanji for 'FIRE' on it.

In his hand he held a long spout pipe.

The Hokage took a long draw from his pipe and allowed the mild burning sensation to fill his lungs before blowing a smoke cloud.

' _I hope you're ok Naruto_ ' he took another draw, ' _I'm sorry Minato, I wish I could do more but I'm stuck in this office all day just doing paperwork'._

 _ *****_ **With Soifon***

Soifon eventually re-appeared in a run-down part of the village outside what appeared to be an apartment complex with boarded up windows, she tried the doors one by one but they seemed to be locked.

Eventually she found one that was open, she entered the apartment and looked around. Safe to say the place was a complete dive, the paint was peeling off the was peeling off the walls, the floor was littered with rubbish and there was a smell of damp about the place.

' _Doesn't look like anyone has lived here for a while, so I guess we should be okay to stay the night'_ she mused before placing Naruto on the bed before pulling up a chair to wait until the boy regained consciousness.

 ***The next morning***

Naruto stirred in his sleep, slowly becoming aware of his consciousness, he recalled the events of the previous night.

He remembered that it was his birthday and that he went for a walk, he remembered a group of men coming out of a pub, clearly intoxicated by the alcohol they had consumed, he remembered them spotting him, the moment they spotted him they ceased their merry making, faces contorting with rage.

He then remembered being chased by a mob through the back alleys of the village before being cornered, beaten and stabbed.

His eyes shot open and he scanned his surroundings, noticing he was back in his apartment.

' _How did I get back here?'_ He puzzled to himself, he then checked his stomach which was wrapped in gauze.

Removing the bandages, he noticed that the wound was gone, his stomach looked like he had never been stabbed at all.

Now this wasn't new to Naruto, ever since he could remember, whenever he got cut or bruised he would heal extremely quickly, so he assumed it was normal.

Getting out of bed he readied himself for a shower.

 ***With Soifon***

Soifon awoke early to Naruto still asleep.

' _Well I reckon he will be awake soon so I should probably make him some breakfast'_ she stepped into the kitchen which was just as dirty as the rest of the apartment, her eye twitched in annoyance at the disgusting state of the place.

' _Yoruichi, give me strength'._

 ***With Naruto***

Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he then moved to the sink to brush his teeth, when he finished brushing his teeth he opened his mouth to brush his tongue when he stopped, his eyes widened in horror.

His tongue was half gone.

"wha eh helw!" He tried to shout out, but he could only make the sounds, he could not enunciate the words.

' _Wow I sound simple now, best to just not talk I guess',_ he thought to himself, ' _I know this is serious but maybe Ji-ji can do something about it_ '.

He tried to keep it together after realizing the fact he could not speak, but after about ten seconds he broke down and openly cried in the bath tub.

 ***With Soifon***

Soifon had finished cleaning the kitchen.

' _Wow it certainly is hard work for humans isn't it?_ ' she thought to herself, wiping the sweat from her brow.

' _Naruto should be awake by now. I'll make him some breakfast'._

 ***With Naruto***

After Naruto had calmed down, he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen and prepared to make himself a cup of instant ramen he heard a voice from behind him.

"Good morning Naruto"

He immediately spun around with a fork in his hand to protect himself, in case the owner of the voice was hostile, what he found was a young woman, who couldn't have been out of her twenties, with a stern look on her face, sitting at his table sipping tea as if she owned the place.

"Who eh helw are you? How oo you owe my ame?" He asked while inwardly shouting ' _Damn I've got to get better at this!'_

"That is no way to talk to the person who saved your life now, is it? And what's wrong with your voice, you stupid or something?" Soifon asked, slightly annoyed.

"My ongue iss gong, I'm ot able oo alk" Naruto replied, tears returning to his eyes.

"WHAT?" Soifon shouted, "show me your mouth!"

As Naruto opened his mouth he saw Soifons face shift from shock to sadness.

"On't be ssag ady" Naruto pleaded with her.

After Soifon had calmed down he again asked, "Ow oo you owe my ame?"

"It saddens me that you don't remember me Naruto, though I shouldn't be surprised, since the last

we met you were just a baby, barely a few hours old".

 ***Begin Flashback***

Minato stood between the Kyuubi and an altar, holding a new-born bay, "Kyuubi, I have no idea if you can understand me but I cannot allow you to be free, your rampage of destruction must come to a close, I'm afraid you will have to be resealed for the good of my village, I hope you understand".

He gently placed the baby on the altar, and turned to a red haired woman, "Kushina, could you please restrain the Kyuubi?"

The woman nodding her acknowledgement, turned towards the giant demon and raised her arms, suddenly golden chains shot from her hands and wrapped themselves around the beast, effectively pinning it.

Minato then went through some handseals and calmly spoke the name of his Jutsu, "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal".

There was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared there stood thirteen people, all wearing black kimonos with white underlayers, over the kimonos they wore ankle length white robes.

The oldest member stood in the middle of the group, he was a bald aging man with many battle scars, he had a long white beard and walked with a cane.

His eyes scanned his surroundings before setting his sight on Minato, then he spoke with a booming voice that demanded respect.

"Minato Namikaze, in payment for our services, I shall be taking your soul. Do you accept these conditions?"

Minato nodded his head in agreement, and replied "Shinigami-san, I request that you take half of this great demon's soul, to do with what you will. I also request that you seal the other half into my son".

"Very well do you have any last words?" the Shinigami inquired.

"Yes I do have one last wish, as my wife, Kushina, is not long for this world after being severely weakened by child-birth and having the demon ripped from her by an unknown assailant, I ask that you watch over my son, make sure he does not come to any major harm. If he does I would like you to step in and aid him to become as strong as he can be" Minato pleaded.

"Acknowledged" the aged Shinigami began, "Captains!" he shouted to his subordinates, "your orders are to subdue the demon and tear his soul from him and separate it equally between the child and one of our soul capsules!"

With this the other 'captains' began a chant "River of blood, ocean of bones the creator is angry for your trespass, bow to his majesty and all will be forgiven but sin again and the punishment will be your oblivion, Bakudo number 40: Serpent trap!"

Suddenly two giant stone serpents rose from the ground and clamped the Kyuubi's arms with their teeth.

The old Shinigami then walked towards the Kyuubi and pushed his hand through its chest, he forcefully ripped its soul from its body, his cane then transformed into a sword and he cleaved the soul in two, directing one half into the newborn and the other into a capsule shaped like a hard candy.

"The deed is done" the Shinigami said, he turned towards Minato. "Now you must offer your soul as per the agreement".

Minato nodded and stood beside the other Shinigami, seeing this Kushina tried to rush towards her husband but fell short, collapsing on the ground she coughed blood.

She looked towards Minato and with her dying breath she said, "I love you, thank you for protecting him" her remaining strength left her and she fell, dead.

Minato couldn't help but shed a tear for his now deceased wife, he then turned to the Shinigami leader, "what of my son? What happens now?"

The aged man turned towards one of his subordinates, "Second division leader, Captain Soifon, your skill set is best suited to the abilities of these humans, you shall be the child's watcher, you will not reveal yourself unless you deem it absolutely necessary, do I make myself clear? He shouted.

A woman stepped forward and nodded, "Hai, crystal clear, Captain commander" she then turned to Minato with a bow, "I shall do my best to watch over your son, what is the child's name?"

Minato looked back at the woman still teary eyed and nodded his thanks, "his name… is Naruto".

 ***Flashback end***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Recap.**

"what of my son? What happens now?"

The aged man turned towards one of his subordinates, "Second division leader, Captain Soifon, your skill set is best suited to the abilities of these humans, you shall be the child's watcher, you will not reveal yourself unless you deem it absolutely necessary, do I make myself clear? He shouted.

A woman stepped forward and nodded, "Hai, crystal clear, Captain commander" she then turned to Minato with a bow, "I shall do my best to watch over your son, what is the child's name?"

Minato looked back at the woman still teary eyed and nodded his thanks, "his name… is Naruto".

 **Chapter 3: Negotiations.**

When Siofon had finished recapping the past to Naruto, she watched him patiently as he processed the new information.

In Naruto's mind he was freaking out, _'she knew my parents?.. My parents, mom and dad. Wait, my dad is the fourth Hokage?'_

"my Fafer was eh forf Hokage! En why ig he oo is oo me? Why am I oo ive a ife of oli-ood"

Naruto's sudden outburst caught Soifon off guard, she knew he would have questions but she never thought he would ask such a deep one.

Naruto waited patiently for the answer he craved and watched Soifon intently.

Soifon carefully mulled over this question in her mind, deciding how best to explain the concept of the answer to a child. Eventually she sighed and addressed the issue.

"Let me show you something".

She reached into his cupboard and produced a cup of instant ramen.

Naruto watched her cautiously then grabbed her arm when he saw what she was reaching for, _'what are you doing with my ramen?'_ he thought furiously to himself.

"If you wait I'll explained" Soifon replied nonchalantly.

"wai how oo you oe wha I wass ingking?"

Soifon stopped and stared at Naruto.

"Did you not say that out loud? But I heard you clear as day?" something clicked in her mind, "Naruto grab my arm again and think something else", she waited to hear something else my no words came.

This puzzled her greatly, "I can't hear you now, what were you thinking?"

Naruto stared at her with a confused expression, "I wass ingking how were you aball oo hear me, maybe ik wass a onge off".

"Maybe" Soifon thought aloud, "Maybe not, I will have to look into this later. But first we need to address your question".

She proceeded to remove the lid of the Ramen cup to expose the noodles inside. She turned to Naruto and asked, "if the Ramen is in the cup, does that mean the cup is the Ramen?"

Naruto just looked confused at the question, "of coursse ot".

"Exactly Naruto, the cup is the container, not the Ramen. That is what your Father wanted the village to understand, you are merely the container of the Kyuubi not the Kyuubi itself. It is because of you that the Kyuubi isn't rampaging right now." She explained "What your father had not taken into account is the close mindedness of the village, they hate you because they hate the Kyuubi and they don't understand the concept of a container and the contained."

"Sso my ife iss usst a casse of peopal ha-ing wha ae oo ot unger-and?" He questioned.

"So it would seem Naruto, so for you to live peacefully you need to make a goal of helping them to understand".

"En at iss wha I wilw oo" Naruto announced with determination.

As Soifon watched Naruto, she smiled "I believe you will Naruto, I really believe you will. But before you can do that, we need to make you as strong as you can be, that is why I want to take you to Soul Society, a place where we Shinigami reside, to begin your training as soon as possible".

Naruto looked to Soifon with excitement, "Rearwy I cang come wi-you?"

"Of course you can, but first we have to convince your current Hokage, so eat up, your gonna need your strength to make the trip to Soul Society".

 ***Later at the Hokage tower***

Naruto led Soifon to the Hokage tower, as they walked into the lobby the secretary immediately stood up and shouted, "You can't come in here Demon, the Hokage has no wish to see such scum darkening his doorstep!"

Naruto just ignored her and continued on his path to the leaders office.

The secretary was furious with his behaviour and marched towards him to slap the boy, but her hand was caught mid-swing by the boy's companion.

"You protect the demon? Anbu!" she cried as she tried to remove her wrist from the new woman's vice grip.

"Touch him and lose a hand" Soifon said softly, almost too quiet to be heard.

Two Anbu appeared before the group, weapons drawn and prepared to protect the Hokage.

"Secretary-san, what seems to be the problem?" They enquired.

"This BITCH protects the demon, remove her from the vicinity at once".

Hearing the insult directed at her, Soifon tightened her grip on the woman's wrist, you could almost hear the bones begin to creak.

Feeling the increasing pain, the woman diverted her attention to source, one look at the Soifons darkened and stern face was all the secretary needed to back away from them and quietly return to her seat.

"There is no problem Anbu-san, merely a mistake. Please return to your posts".

The Anbu looked between the secretary and the boy's companion.

"Have you come to cause trouble stranger?"

"Not at all Anbu-san, we are merely here to request an audience with your Hokage" Soifon replied, her features immediately becoming softer and happier.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked in a professional albeit shaky tone, not wanting to feel the woman's wrath once more.

"Unfortunately we do not, miss secretary, but this is of the utmost importance, it is a matter of village safety" Soifon responded.

"If it is that important then please go right on through to the Hokages office, I shall buzz you in".

 ***With the Hokage***

The Hokage was currently sitting at his desk behind a mountain of paperwork, slowly drawing from his pipe while giggling to himself, when his intercom crackled.

"Lord Hokage, young Naruto is here to see you".

"Very good send…"

His door suddenly burst open and in walked his favourite surrogate grandson and a woman he didn't recognise.

"them in…" he trailed off. Suddenly remembering what he was doing, he hurriedly stashed his book into his desk draw.

This action went unnoticed by Naruto but not the stranger, who flashed him a suspicious look.

"Good morning Naruto-kun and erm… Who might you be?" he addressed the stranger.

"Apologies Lord Hokage, my name is Soifon, Captain of the Second Division at Soul Society.

I have been tasked with protecting the boy since his birth, pleased to make you acquaintance" Soifon explained with a bow.

"That is quite alright Soifon-san, now please explain to me the nature of this visit, why have you come requesting an audience with me at such short notice?" the aged shinobi enquired.

"Well Hokage-sama, I have come to request that I may train young Naruto here" she began gesturing to said boy, "during this time I shall be taking Naruto to Soul-society where he will be safe and I can keep a close eye on him as he grows. The training will take 5 years in soul society, which if my maths is correct, is the equivalent of 1 of your earth years. But do not fret, upon Naruto's return he will be strong enough to defend himself, though he will need training to access and control the life energy you call 'Chakra', therefore I also request that you have a teacher ready for Naruto's return".

The Hokage sat silently for some time as he processed the request, finally after much deliberation, he spoke, "hmm… and what makes you think I would grant such a request? I barely know you and therefore cannot be expected to trust you. What guarantee do you have that you will return the boy?"

"As Captain of Second division of Soul society, you have my word that Naruto will return" Soifon replied as if receiving an order, "if it would ease your mind Lord Hokage, you shall receive an update on Naruto's status and training every 2.4 months, which equates to 1 report every year that passes in the spiritual plain".

"Very well I shall grant this request, but I expect those reports to be on time, if not, I shall be withdrawing the training. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a demanding tone much akin to the Shinigami Commander.

"Hai, crystal clear, Captain commander… err, Hokage-Sama" Soifons face flushed a bright red with embarrassment at the slip up.

This did not go unnoticed by the Hokage however, but he just chalked it up as nervousness.

"Very well, you are dismissed".

 ***Later that day***

Naruto was getting his backpack ready for his trip to Soul society, when he heard a knock at his door.

He stopped what he was doing and reached for a Kunai under his pillow, (due to the constant attempts on his life he always kept a kunai under his pillow, for safety even though it was fairly blunt by the normal standard), hiding the kunai up his sleeve he reached for the door handle, twisted and pulled the door open.

In front of him knelt an Anbu officer, aside from the generic Anbu uniform, Naruto noticed some distinct features.

The Anbu's mask was designed to resemble a dog of sorts, he also had gravity defying silver hair, which seemed to favour one side of his head more than the other.

"Ah, og-ssan, wha bwingss you here?" Naruto cheerfully asked once he had identified said Anbu.

Dog merely tilted his head, confused about Naruto's apparent speech impediment.

"Lord Hokage has asked me to inform you that he will be at the main gate in half an hour to oversee your departure".

"Ank you og-ssan, you may ell eh Hokage at we wilw ok be ake".

With this Dog disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto slammed the door and ran to tell Soifon the message.

He found Soifon sitting on a futon, quietly sipping Jasmine tea.

"I heard to message Naruto, but if we only have half an hour then I shall pack your bag while you get yourself some food, you will need your energy for the trip".

"buh I ae erwier!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, crossing the threshold between this realm and Soul society is and arduous task, one which would usually require spiritual pressure to 'feed' and stabilise it, but if there is no spiritual pressure then it will 'eat' the energy of whoever is passing through it. This is the reason why normal humans don't make the trip and some will die while crossing, as the threshold is neither the living or spiritual realm, their souls never pass on. So like I said, ill pack your bag and you get something to eat".

As she stood up and left for his room, Naruto reached into the cupboard and produced a cup of instant ramen.

 ***Half an hour later***

Naruto, Soifon and the Hokage stood at the village main gate.

Naruto hugged the Hokage and Promised him he would become strong.

The Hokage shed a small tear at seeing his favourite surrogate grandson leave.

"I'll see you in a year… 5 years… I'll see you soon Naruto, listen to your new teacher and make me proud" he said with a smile, "Soifon-san, look after that boy, if any ill should befall him I'll hunt you done myself".

Soifon merely looked at the Hokage, then drew her sword and stabbed the air in front of her, twisted it one quarter turn to the right and sheaved it again.

The Hokage looked confused at this strange display, he was about to call her mad and call the whole thing off, when a great white gate materialised before them.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Soifon asked the child with a kind smile.

"Ass reagy ass I'll ever be", he replied reaching for her hand.

"No touchy" Soifon snapped and withdrew her hand, looking at Naruto with a stern face.

Naruto looked up at her sadly.

"Oh all right but just this once seeing as this is your first time and you are not ready to do this on your own", she sighed in defeat.

Naruto just beamed at her and quickly grabbed her hand, the Hokage could only watch and chuckle to himself, ' _he will be a handful, I hope you're ready for this Soifon_ '.

Soifon with Naruto in hand stepped through the gate and disappeared with a bright flash.

 **Chapter end.**

And so ends Chapter 3, I know it was mostly dialogue and not much happened, but i felt i had to get this out of the way first before we get onto to interesting stuff. Also I am aware some of you are requesting longer chapters. But never fear the next chapter will be a lot longer and will focus mostly on Naruto's training and a new friend he will meet while in Soul society, that's if Soifon can keep Mayuri Kurotsuchi from experimenting on the poor boy.

All that and more in the next exciting chapter!

STAReeKnight out.

P.S. I appreciate the positivity from all my readers, and reviews really help me to progress and better myself. So please don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think could be improved.

If you have any questions or there is something you don't understand, feel free to PM me and I'll try and clear things up. Thank you and stay awesome.


End file.
